legends_of_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Seeing Lion
Seeing Lion was a troll child who appeared in The Rebirth Trilogy. His tribal name was Senayqute. He was often seen in the company of a domesticated caracal named Hue . Seeing Lion was named the Earth Speaker by Lotus. Description Seeing Lion had the appearance of a lion cub, with a number of tribal earrings worn in his ears. He wore three feathers tied into the fur on the back of his head, one of which he earned for recognition as a warrior during the battle for Doomherald. He was thought by his people to be a gift from the spirits to his father, Chases A Storm , for being particularly pious. He was an unusual member of his species, appearing to have some connection with the spirits his people believed in. At only a few years of age, he often displayed wise tendencies and would counsel others, when able. He was also playful in nature, due to his young age. He was very respected among his tribe, Stalking Lioness. History Seeing Lion first appeared in Path of a Hero, when Lotus was captured by hunters from his tribe. He spoke to Lotus and later met her during her escape, returning a dagger that had originally been given to her by Kuma. Later, he re-appeared as one of the representatives of a troll army that came to help defend Doomherald, acting as a translator for his brother, Knife From Clouds. After the battle, he was named Earth Speaker by Lotus. In Eternity's Edge, Seeing Lion continued to accompany Lotus, helping her with things such as diplomacy. He helped to extract information from an Amanagir captured by the Legion of Goldclaw by eating in front of the hungry prisoner until he would reveal information. After Vaden fell prisoner to the Legion and was recognized as another member of the Order of Balance, Seeing Lion helped to watch over him and heal him from madness while Lotus was journeying with Kuma. When Lotus went to resuce Derl from Bloodwatch, Seeing Lion accompanied her and Vaden in sneaking through the sewers of the city, where he defeated a large fish creature that attacked their party. After the treaty between the Neth and rezmonah fell apart and many of the Laiune were leaving Siege, Seeing Lion chose to remain in Doomherald with Lotus. Abilities Seeing Lion appeared to have a strong connection with magic, particularly with elements of rock and earth. He was seen manipulating large areas of earth to bury enemies, summon soil-based "troll warriors" in order to protect himself or do his bidding, and manipulate stone around him to move. He was able to draw upon the energies of the earth to heal others, as is seen during the battle for Doomherald, when he causes moss to grow beneath his warriors and emit healing power. He also had some connection with the spirit world, at times listening to something that others couldn't hear. This was assumed to be the great spirits talking to him. Category:Characters